


Ever After

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, Heartache, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could this happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever After

Everyone stood around Stiles bed, tears flowing from their eyes, as they silently watched their friend struggle to breathe.

John holding his son's left hand to his chest, Derek laying on his right arm, both men looking lost. Like everything that they had, had been ripped right out from under their feet.

"Please Stiles, don't give up. You have to fight," Derek begged.

With hope, they watched the boy take a deep breath; and then everything flat lined.

They were pushed out of the room as doctors and nurses fought to stabilize the young man. After twenty minutes, they pulled the cover over the young man and walked out with their heads bowed.

Melissa just shook her head and held John and Scott tightly. No one could make sense of it. Stiles had fought so very hard to live. He had faced Kanimas, Alpha Packs, Crazed Alphas, and Demons… and he had come out on top every time. Sure, he was bruised and slightly broken, but he was alive.

In the end, it was a cold, which turned into more that he couldn’t beat. 

"STILES!" Derek howled in grief. He had lost everything now. His family, his pack, and now his mate. Of course they were not allowed to have a happily ever after. Life didn't work that way, not for him, not ever.

Looking over to the man who had been slated to be his Father in Law, he saw a mirror image of his own grief stricken visage.

He somehow doubted that either of them would live out the next year. Well, maybe they could finally have a happily ever after in the afterlife.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> *holds out a box of tissues*


End file.
